The horizontal sliding glass door and window have achieved a high degree of acceptance particularly in warmer climates providing large expanses of open wall and easy opening and closing. Typically sliding doors and windows have a frame with an upstanding rib on the sill on which concealed rollers within the door or window rail ride. Typically these roller assemblies include a pair of plates spaced in side by side relationship secured to the door frame and an adjustable yoke carrying a journaled roller and some screw means to adjust the yoke with respect to the roller assembly plates. In another form of prior art adjustable roller assembly, a pair of wedges are interposed between the side plates and above the roller to move the entire assembly in its working direction for roller height adjustment.
In each of these types of adjustable roller assemblies, a large number of parts are required. Also the common interfitting arrangement of the roller yoke within and encompassing the body provides an opportunity for jamming, either due to loading or distortion or to accummulated debris. In general, the dividing of the adjustable feature into two or more parts has necessitated the addition of at least one fabricated metal part in addition to the roller holding frame or yoke with a resultant substantial increase in cost.